Ranger Power X Force
by Abare Killer
Summary: A rewriting of Power Rangers Time Force putting my friends from the forum RangerPower in it and giving them the powers of XMen. Rating to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Power Rangers Time Force. The characters in this fanfic are based on real people who own themselves.

Rating: PG

Concept: This is an X-Men/Time Force/Ranger-Power crossover. I'm rewriting the show, turningRanger-Power (coolest PR message board ever)members into X-Men in place of the Rangers and villains. Each Ranger will have the powers of an X-Man and the colors of a Time Force Ranger, but they will have their real names and personalities.

Story: In the year 3000, Time Force protects the world from the most dangerous criminals and villains. There is only one criminal who has escaped them for many years: Jaysen. He, along with his team of evil mutants, terrorizes the city, trying desperately to take over the world.

At last, Jaysen is captured while trying to go to the past and take it over instead. But, with the help of his daughter, Peg, and his right-hand man, Sean, he escapes and makes his way back to the year 2006. Four brave Time Force officers, the ones responsible for his initial capture, take the time ship after him, intending to capture him and bring him back to the future at all costs. On their way, they crash into another mysterious ship, and something amazing and unexpected happens. What this is exactly and how it will affect those involved will be revealed in Ranger-Power X-Force!

Cast:

Rangers:

Pink Ranger Beth Blackmon/Jen: Power of Rogue  
Yellow Ranger Erica Marello/Katie: Power of Jean Grey  
Green Ranger Timothy Rooney: Power of Archangel  
Blue Ranger Delvin Fannin: Power of Bishop  
Red Ranger Judson Matos: Power of Nightcrawler  
Quantum Ranger Will Marks: Power of Quicksilver

Villains:

Ransik Jaysen: Power of Magneto  
Nadira Peg: Power of Shadowcat  
Sean Varsiano: Power of Gambit

A/N: This fanfic stars my friends from Ranger-Power. It's a different idea, I know, but it should be interesting. I hope you like it!

* * *

And now, without further ado, I give you Ranger-Power X-Force episode 1. Enjoy! 

-Year 3000-

A breathless silence filled the courtroom at Time Force headquarters, expectation and anticipation hanging heavily in the air. In the center of the room, his hands locked together in front of him with full arm cuffs, stood the man all eyes were fixed on. Jaysen, the evil criminal who had long been terrorizing them had at last been captured by Time Force's finest officers. These four, Beth, Del, Erica, and Tim, now stood at attention against one wall, serious expressions on their faces but smiling internally. They knew that because of them the most dangerous man Time Force had ever had to deal with; perhaps the most dangerous man in all of history. Understandably, they could hardly help being a little bit proud.

It had, of course, been quite a challenge to capture him. He had escaped their grip for years, but now, his criminal reign was at last over, and they could have some time to rest peacefully. Although, they knew, that depended on the verdict the judges reached. It seemed they had been in deliberation forever, but in reality it had only been about half an hour. Erica couldn't imagine why it was taking so long. It should be obvious that he was guilty. Beth, who stood next to her, understood that they were most likely discussing the sentence at this point, which seemed to take the longest. And she was probably right. After all, she had been at Time Force for 4 years now, longer than the rest of her squadron by far.

Beth Blackmon was a somewhat short, blonde haired girl with piercing ice blue eyes. She had a somewhat athletic build, this coming from the rigorous training she had endured in her years at Time Force. She wore her off-white Time Force uniform, her badge fastened in the right corner, just above her heart.

Erica Marello's appearance contrasted her friends greatly. Her eyes were a deep brown and her hair was a similar color. She was rather taller than Beth, and she had a thinner build. Not that she was less strong by any means. For reasons only her friend knew, she had been born with super strength, which had always proved useful for her in training and in missions.

Delvin Fannin was a rather bigger, athletic young man with dark skin that matched his dark eyes. His hair was so thin it was almost non-existent, and it was only a little bit darker than his skin. He had a kind smile that was a trademark of his. His face was almost always lit up with a smile, except in more serious situations.

Timothy Rooney stood only a little bit taller than Beth and was the smallest built of the four top cadets. He was rather thin and not as strong as his friends, but he had a strength of a different kind; the mental kind. No one could deny that Tim was the smartest in their group, and his intelligence with computers and strategy had helped them many times. His most noticeable physical feature was his bright green hair. It was a feature that everyone on his home planet had, and needless to say it made him stick out in a crowd.

These four had been considered the top cadets of Time Force for a few years now, and they had proved this many times over with their skills in training and missions. After all, it was thanks to them that Jaysen was captured now.

The latter stood still in the center of the room, a bright light shining down on him from the ceiling. He was interesting to look at. His skin was a darker brownish color and the tips of his long black hair rested on the tops of his shoulders. He had black eyes that seemed to look straight into the soul of whoever he was looking at. They were his most distinguishing and creepy feature. A long, dark scar was embossed across his forehead, and the skin on his large and muscular arms was covered in smaller, bumpy scars. He stood still at this moment, his eyes fixed in front of him, a placid look on his rough face.

Suddenly, the currently empty judge's booth lit up with holographic images of the four judges who were trying this case. The spectators did not need to be told to rise, and they all flew to their feet in unison, anxiously awaiting the verdict. At last, the first judge spoke, his voice shattering the dead silence.

"We hereby declare that the defendant is guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in containment."

This single sentence was enough to cause the room to erupt with applause, and even the four Time Force officers against the wall broke their attention and cheered as well. Beth and Erica hugged each other excitedly, and Del and Jud shook hands, wide smiles spread across their faces. This was the moment they had all been waiting for.

The excitement and relief was so intense that no one noticed the two darkly cloaked figures, one male and one female, standing on either side of the room. They nodded to each other and slipped silently and crept along the walls unnoticed, finally slipping out through the door.

Amidst the extreme loudness of the room, the commander of Time Force approached Beth, Erica, Del, and Tim, who immediately jumped back to attention, although he did not look angry.

"Well done, cadets," he said, his smile showing brightly even in the dim light of the courtroom. "Because of you four, Jaysen can never cause problems for Time Force or anyone else again. The world owes you their thanks and appreciation for bringing him in."

Beth nodded. "Thank you, sir," she said, trying to look professional and hold back her smile.

"Now," the commander continued, eying each of them individually. "I want you four to be the ones to escort Jaysen to containment. You are the only ones I trust with this task. Do not fail me."

Now, Beth didn't hesitate to give her commander a reassuring smile. "You can count on us, sir."

The commander simply nodded and walked away from them, knowing that this was true.

Beth watched as Del, Tim, and Erica climbed into the front of the large containment truck. Del was at the wheel, as expected. He refused to let anyone else drive if he was going to be in the vehicle, which Beth had always found funny. She smiled at him now and he smiled back, nodding to her.

Jaysen was already loaded into the back of the truck, his hands still fastened securely in front of him. Of course, they could not trust to leave him back there by himself, in case he would try to escape. So, Beth got the "honor" of riding with him. She sighed as she turned to the commander, who was standing nearby, watching them proudly.

Beth saluted him before climbing into the back of the truck, shutting the door securely behind her. She sat across from Jaysen, who was grinning at her. Both of them shook a bit as the truck started rolling forward.

"You don't have anything to smile about," Beth said to the man across from her. "I wouldn't look so smug if I had your future." As she said this, the horrible sound of evil laughter filled the small truck bed. The grin on Jaysen's face widened as he laughed.

"So it would seem, young lady," he replied, his deep, dark voice seeming to pierce into Beth. "But the future is full of surprises."

Rolling her eyes, the young Time Force officer opened her mouth to say something, but before she got a chance, the truck jolted to a sudden stop. Beth looked back at Jaysen, whose dark brown eyes were still fixed on her. He laughed again ad Beth watched him curiously for a moment, finally deciding to see what was going on. Opening the door of the truck quickly, she ran out, intending to ask Del why he had stopped so suddenly. Instead, she saw immediately what the reason was.

There, lying in the middle of the road in front of the truck, was a girl about Beth's age. Del was the only one who remained in his seat as Erica and Tim were already out and investigating the mysterious girl. The second they approached her, Beth could see that something was wrong about this. The girl jumped up suddenly, pulling off her tattered brown cloak to reveal her true identity. All four Time Force officers shouted her name in unison; a name they knew all too well.

"Peg!"

The girl let out a high and menacing laugh. Her pink hair shook as she laughed, closing her hazel eyes and throwing her head back a little. "Of course it's me," she said, her voice sounding annoyingly evil. "Did you think I was going to let you take my daddy to containment without a fight?" With that, she waved her hand in the air in a way that seemed like a signal of some sort. Right on cue, the sound of a helicopter pierced the silence of the night, its lights shining down on the street below.

Beth didn't waist a moment. She ran back into the bed of the truck and slammed the door shut, locking it again. Pressing the communicator on her ear, she cried out to Del.

"Go!" she said. "Del, go now!" After a moment's slight hesitation, Del obeyed and slammed his foot on the accelerator, steering around Peg and his two fellow cadets who were still standing in the street, their blasters drawn on the tall, pink-haired girl in front of them.

The truck had only gone a few hundred feet before a loud explosion was heard outside it. Beth stared wide eyed at Jaysen, who was laughing again. She cringed a little, trying to quench the terrible feeling that they had no chance now. Through her communicator, she urged Del fervently to keep going.

Suddenly, another large explosion rocked the truck with its incredible force. Beth could feel the truck veer sharply from side to side as explosions continued to sound outside. She figured that Del was trying desperately to avoid getting hit again. Crossing her fingers and closing her eyes, her breath came in sharp gasps as she silently prayed that they would get out of this somehow.

At last, one final blast hit the truck head on, causing it to fly a few feet into the air and then come down with a large bang. The locked door broke open and Jaysen stood calmly, walking outside into the rubble and destruction. Peg was waiting for him, along with the other cloaked figure who had left the courtroom with her.

He removed his cloak to reveal a handsome, tall, athletic-looking young man, only a little older than Beth. His smile was evil, but not as evil as the other two. His deep brown eyes seemed to see inside of a person if he looked at them. Sean nodded at Jaysen and glanced for a moment at Beth. He nodded silently at her, smiling, before following after the others. Pausing a moment, confused by this gesture, the Time Force officer stumbled out of the back of the truck as the three criminals started to walk away. She pointed her blaster at them with one hand while using the other to clutch her hurt shoulder. They turned around at the sound of her footsteps and smiled at her. Jaysen was the only one who spoke.

"You see, young lady," he began. "The future is full of surprises." Their laughter echoed through Beth's mind as she fell over forwards and passed out.

-Flashback-

"_Time Force, we have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up!"_

_The captain's voice blared through the megaphone and was heard all throughout the area around the round white building. The three people inside the building heard as well, but they chose to ignore the command that was directed towards them. Jaysen grinned at his two companions._

"_Peg, Sean, Time Force wants us to come outside," he said, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Should we obey?"_

_Sean scoffed, smiling as well. "Of course not," he answered. _

_Peg laughed. "We're so close!" she exclaimed. "Soon, we will be able to go back in the past."_

"_Yes," Jaysen said thoughtfully. "If I can't rule the present, then I shall go back and rule the past. Back to a time where there is no Time Force to stop us." Looking at the time portal near him, he paused for a moment before continuing. "It is almost time. The portal will soon be ready."_

_Before he could say anything else, a voice behind him cut him off._

"_I don't think so, Jaysen!" _

_Turning to look at the speaker, Jaysen, Peg, and Sean saw that Beth was standing not too far away from them, her blaster held out in front of her towards them. Jaysen let out a soft snicker._

"_Do you really think you can stop me all by yourself, young lady?" he asked._

_Beth smiled. "Of course not," she responded. "That's why I'm not all by myself." With these words, Del, Erica, and Tim walked out from different places in the room, each with their own blasters pointed and ready. "You see, Jaysen," Beth continued. "You're surrounded now. Give yourself up, because you can't escape now."_

_Then, Jaysen burst into full laughter. "You think you can scare me, little lady? Well, you've got another thing coming!" He threw a handful of nuts and bolts on the ground in front of him, and suddenly several Cyclobots appeared. "I have friends to help me too. Cyclobots, attack! Destroy them!" The brown robotic footsoldiers obeyed immediately, moving in on the four Time Force officers. While this happened, Jaysen left with Peg and Sean._

_Beth leapt in the air and did a forward flip over the Cyclobots that were closing in on her. She turned back to the others. "Take care of them, guys," she shouted. "I'll go after Jaysen." They nodded to her and she raced out of the room._

_It didn't take her long to catch up, but, only Jaysen was there. Sean and Peg were nowhere to be seen. Beth hardly noticed this, her eyes focusing on her main target. _

"_Hold it!" she demanded, pointing her blaster at him again._

_Jaysen sighed and rolled his eyes, turning around slowly to face her. "You just don't give up, do you?"_

"_No, I don't." Before she got a chance to do anything else, Jaysen pulled out a sword that was strapped onto his back and got into a fighting position. Beth did the same and prepared to fight. _

_As they were fighting, Del, Erica, and Tim came into the room as well, having defeated the Cyclobots. They paused for a moment, watching the battle hesitantly._

"_Come on, guys," Del cried after a moment. The three of them rushed in to help._

_Meanwhile, outside, the surrounding Time Force officers were worried. They had neither seen nor heard from their inside officers for what seemed like an eternity. The captain was pacing back and forth, regretting having sent them inside. He didn't know what he would do if they didn't come out again…_

_As this thought ran through his head, an explosion sounded that rocked the area. Turning to look, he saw the door to the building fly off in a burst of flame. All eyes were fixed on it as a breathless silence followed. The dust and flame began to slowly fade, revealing figures emerging from the rubble. As the doorway became completely clear, it was possible to identify four Time Force officers walking out, leading a handcuffed Jaysen in between them._

-End Flashback-

Beth gasped as she awoke suddenly, the light from the morning sun filling her eyes and blurring her vision. She started to sit up when she felt someone grabbing her arm and helping her up. Finally adjusting to the light, she saw that it was Del. She nodded a silent thanks to him before turning to look at her surroundings. The street was covered in the rubble from the destroyed truck, and, as expected, Jaysen, Peg, and Sean were nowhere to be seen. Beth sighed and closed her eyes.

"This is all our fault," she whispered. Erica walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We were ambushed, Beth," she said sadly. "There was nothing we could do." Her friend just sighed and looked away. As she turned, her eyes unintentionally fell on Tim. He was standing still and staring directly forward, the green gem on his forehead glowing brightly. Del noticed this as well and went quickly over to him.

"He's getting a signal," he said, mainly talking to the others. Turning to Tim himself, he spoke again in a softer voice. "What do you see?"

After a few moments, Tim jolted out of his trance-like state and looked over at Del.

"It's Jaysen," he said as the glow on his forehead faded away. "He's at the prison. They're trying to use a time hole to go back in time."

"Then we have to stop them," Erica said firmly. The others nodded and began walking swiftly in the direction of the prison. A few moments later, they saw the familiar sight of a hover car floating towards them down the road. Beth ran over in front of it and stopped, putting her hands out to the sides. It stopped as it neared her, of course, and she walked over to the driver's side window.

"Time Force," she said, showing the driver her badge. "We need to commandeer your vehicle. It's urgent."

The man behind the wheel scoffed. "Forget it," he said. "You can't have my car."

Beth glared at him in anger and was about to speak again when Erica walked up and put a hand in front of her, holding her back.

"Let me handle this," she said with a grin. She turned to the driver and smirked at him. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, she pulled him out of the car and threw him over her shoulder. He landed hard by the side of the road. Smiling, she walked around to the back of the car and climbed in. Beth got in the back as well, shaking her head at her friend.

Del and Tim walked over, laughing, as they sat in the driver's and passenger's seats respectively. Del started the engine of the car and they headed off.

The containment room of the prison was full of Time Force officers, some working at computers, others putting mutant criminals into containment. Suddenly, just as another mutant was about to be shrunk, a ray of energy shot into the room, hitting two officers and sending them flying to the sides. The others looked to the doorway, trying to see where the blast had come from. Much to their surprise, Jaysen, Peg, and Sean walked in, each carrying a blaster of some sort.

Jaysen laughed as he shot another officer in the chest. The remaining officers fled the room as quickly as possible, leaving the three criminals and the un-shrunk mutant.

"Perfect," Jaysen said with a grin. "Now, let's set up the time portal.

Outside, Beth, Del, Erica, and Tim pulled up to the prison in the hover car. They ran out immediately and towards the outside stairs. There were many floors to the prison, and the containment room (which was only for the most dangerous mutants) was attached to the roof. This of course meant that they had a lot of stairs to climb, but at this point, they didn't care. They had to get to Jaysen before he went back in time.

They ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, their hearts pounding with the effort and with anticipation. Minutes later, they finally made it to the roof. To their surprise, Jaysen was standing there already, his arms folded across his chest, grinning at them.

"Good morning, cadets," he said in a tone of mock civility. "Alas, I can not stay long, as I have a past to conquer. But, I decided to leave you with a present." With that, he shot out a beam of energy at them with his blaster, sending them flying backwards and landing hard. Jaysen's laugh echoed around the area as he teleported back inside the containment room. Before the Rangers had a chance to do anything, the entire containment room disappeared before their eyes.

Beth growled in frustration as she stood up.

"We were too late," Del said, getting up as well.

"Now we'll never get them," Tim sighed.

"Oh yes we will," Beth said in a determined voice, starting to climb back down the stairs.

"How?" Erica asked simply, following her. The others followed them too.

"We'll take the time ship."

"This is a bad idea…" Tim said in a cautious voice.

"It's the only way we can stop Jaysen," Beth argued as the four of them climbed into the time ship. How they had gotten this far without being seen and stopped was beyond them, but they decided not to question their good fortune in this matter.

"But we don't even know how to drive this thing," Tim responded.

Erica smiled. "Del can drive anything, right?"

In answer, Del gave her a thumbs up as he sat down in front of the controls. All four buckled their seatbelts and prepared for the launch.

Outside, a giant robot prepared to launch the time ship through the gate. A loud countdown started, one that was heard throughout the city and the Time Force building.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" At the last number, the robot's gigantic fist slammed into the back of the time ship, sending it flying through the portal. The four cadets inside were thrown back by the force of the extreme speeds they were now travel at as they plunged through the time stream. They weren't exactly sure where or when they were going, but they knew that they would have quite a battle when they got there.

Unknown to them, another time ship was headed towards them. It was much smaller and less technologically advanced, as it was from the time they were going to. The time stream was not very wide, and there was no way to avoid this other ship even if they had seen it. An incredible force rocked both ships as they collided.


End file.
